Halloween Ghastkyrie
by NightcatMau
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot of the couple at Halloween. Don't expect War and Peace. Repost. COMPLETE


A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Tipstaff or Tanith. Val is in her 20s here.

* * *

Ghastly admired Valkyrie as she carefully fixed the end of a stream of connected paper ghosts to the wall so they would swag nicely. They'd volunteered to help decorate the Sanctuary ballroom together. True he was thinking a lot more about how good she looked in the jeans he made her, but she was his girl after all. Valkyrie grinned down at him impishly. "You've been watching me and not the decorations for all you know they could be upside down." She teased.

Ghastly blushed slightly. "But you're a lot prettier than the decorations?" He said hopefully and she giggled as he helped her down off the ladder. He was about to kiss her when Tipstaff appeared, hovering with an uncertain smile on his face.

"Elder Bespoke, Detective Cain. Will you be attending the masked ball tonight?" He asked politely. Valkyrie looked at Ghastly helplessly. He knew she had an absolute horror of Sanctuary parties. Most were about as interesting as watching paint dry. But he also knew he was very much in love with her and wanted to dance with her at least once.

"We'd love to, Tipstaff, but no costumes." Valkyrie said quickly, looking pleased to have dodged the bullet and Ghastly just grinned at her.

"Yeah, it isn't like you know a tailor who could make you something in a few hours now, is it?" He asked, amused. He turned to Tipstaff, "Yes, we will be attending, and in costume." Tipstaff smiled and bustled away and Valkyrie stared daggers at him.

"Dressing up is for little kids, like Trick or Treat. You know that, right?" She asked and Ghastly pulled her towards him and into a lingering kiss. Then he drew her into another and only released her when she giggled and agreed to go. It was early morning so they had time to stop at the store to buy candy and a pumpkin for a Jack 'O Lantern.

Ghastly grinned at Valkyrie as they shopped. "You spend way to much time with Skulduggery, Val. You're not too old to enjoy yourself one day a year. Besides, it could be romantic." He purred and she blushed then grumbled.

"Fine, and yeah, you're right. It's just that-" She shrugged helplessly and he hugged her in tightly to him.

"You don't have to be so brave with me, Valkyrie." He said as her stroked her hair. "I know it's hard your first holidays without your family. But you have a grouchy ex-boxer now, lucky you." She giggled and kissed him on the facade. He'd been tempted not to wear it because today of all days it would just be a really cool costume to have scars, wouldn't it?

They picked out a pumpkin and when Valkyrie looked longingly at the caramels and other things on display to make sweets at home he nudged her to get something. "I'm abducting you for the day to help me at the shop. You can make candy there. Mages don't think other mages are going to poison their children, homemade will be expected. Go on then." He said gently and for a moment she looked a lot younger and he was thankful for it.

"But I'm really not that good at candy making." She said as they were checking out.

"I've done it for centuries, Valkyrie. We didn't always have sweet shops you know. Besides it was fun working with my parents like that then on my own later. We can make things and have plenty of time for me to make our costumes, any ideas?" He asked and she blushed and looked down and away.

"Ah, so there is something. I get to dress up as your dream guy for one night, huh?" He teased, not minding if she had a crush on a movie star or film character. It was to be expected in healthy people. Valkyrie nodded, blushing furiously but couldn't speak. She was being shy and it was the cutest thing Ghastly had ever seen.

She handed over her mobile in the van and Ghastly blinked. "Uh, you don't have the time to make something that complex." She stammered and he snorted in amusement.

"Valkyrie, it is mostly a blue great coat and a top hat. I can manage one and I have the other. Besides, you have to wear a dress, Alice." He said teasingly and she only blushed deeper.

* * *

It had been absurdly simple to make the costumes since Valkyrie's dress was at a level a child could have sewn, but so was his great coat. He'd studied the artwork and episode, and even a music video she'd downloaded and was rather touched by her crush. The man she was smitten with wasn't so much a super villain as he was a man in love and since he developed the persona of a hatter, Ghastly decided to take it as a personal compliment.

He knew she was in love with him after all. Had been even when he'd been chasing Tanith. So she'd found a hero, a substitute she dreamed would appreciate her for everything Alice was. Young, fairly innocent, sweet (even though she wouldn't admit it) and wanting the protection of a man who loved her enough to care that deeply. He smiled gently, silently rejoicing that he'd found her at last.

The costumes done he led her to the small kitchen in his apartment, bemused at how helpless she looked. "Sweetheart, you can cook other things, this isn't any different you know. What do you want to make first?"

"Popcorn balls?"

"Sounds good. And we have time for fudge and a few other things. Kind of nice doing this together, isn't it?" He asked as they got things ready. Valkyrie was really starting to come out of the armour she'd built around herself and he treasured being the one to draw her out. "Of course had I known you had a strange desire to see me in a lime green dress shirt I'd have done it before now." He teased and she giggled.

"You honestly don't mind?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Costumes will be fun. You of course are going to get roped into all sorts of these functions now. At least if there is dancing."

"Uh, you do know I can't waltz right?" She asked as they set some finished creations out.

"Nonsense, you saw it in that video you showed me. Bring it up again. That's more exciting than anything you'll hear tonight, but it will be good for both of us to keep in mind." She did and he drew her into a waltz, pleased with how quickly she learned. In no time at all it seemed they were in costume and at the ball.

Ghastly danced with Valkyrie, completely lost in her arms. He adored her and as they danced he thought about how long she'd been waiting for him, waiting for him to notice, to love her and he had new insight into why she loved the costume he was wearing. She felt ignored for so long it had to seem like she'd fallen asleep and woke up in Wonderland.

As they took a break from the dancing her admired her. They were relaxing at their table when they were served tea and Valkyrie took one look at him and broke into helpless giggles. "At least you're keeping in character." She said as the befuddled waiter wandered off. "Don't these people read or watch TV?"

"Valkyrie, we work with these people. You know most of them don't read. That's one habit you have that I highly approve of. That and drinking tea though I suspect it is for my benefit." She blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'm glad we didn't go with wigs some of these people look miserable."

"Because wigs were often flea traps once upon a time. I never could see why they became a fashion trend. I think some of the wigs were seeing are original and flea ridden." He chuckled and she laughed as a woman scratched at an ornate wig with her fan in utter misery.

They enjoyed each other's company that night and he was happy to escort her home to the mansion. He kissed her chastely at the door then tipped his hat politely, something he knew she'd been waiting all evening for and was off, leaving her to dream of him as he would moist certainly dream of her.

* * *

**That was the cute version. The first version sounded like a history lesson on the holiday in Ireland. Ghastly's costume was Jervis Tetch as voiced by Roddy Mcdowell and Valkyrie's costume was the Alice costume of Alice Pleasance. Cyber cookies to anyone who can tell me where those characters come from.**


End file.
